The invention relates generally to agricultural metering systems and, more particularly, to a sectioned meter box assembly for an agricultural metering system.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air system is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air systems include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. Certain metering systems are configured to rotate a shaft of a meter box assembly which, in turn, rotates each metering section of the meter box assembly. As such, the metering system may be engaged to provide product to each opener coupled to the meter box assembly, or stopped to block product delivery to each opener. Unfortunately, the metering system may deliver product to openers positioned above soil that has already received product, or soil that should not receive product (e.g., a headland), thereby resulting in wasted product.